Hamburger Mishap
by Luigi-Lover17
Summary: Raz sees that Ford it having trouble lighting a fire for the Barbecue, why doesn't he help out a bit with that? A request from one of my friends on Tumblr, thought I would put it here too. Enjoy!


**Theme: Raz and Ford discuss Barbecue!  
Summary: Raz sees that Ford it having trouble lighting a fire for the Barbecue, why doesn't he help out a bit with that?  
Rated: … don't know  
Author: luigi-lover17**

**AN: Alright, this is a request from my friend Victoria-ayame-rain. Currently I was working on some other fan fics that were really sad, but I didn't feel quite in the mood to type any of it up, but she requested this one and I just couldn't resist. Her request was that Raz set the Main Lodge on fire somehow, so I hope she likes this and I hope you like it too because it is my first fan fic I will be putting on here. Enjoy! (Please excuse grammar issues, still working on those!)**

**Hamburger Mishap**

Ah summer, bright blue skies, the hot weather, swimming all day, and the best part is that the food tastes so much better in the outdoors during summer. So what better way to celebrate this vacation than with a round of Ford's delicious burgers? Sure they take a while, but with everyone else in the camp just conversing and playing around, they can wait a while.

Currently Ford Cruller was cooking up a round of them as we speak in the main lodge area, the delicious smell of meat and spices filling the cafeteria as Quentin and Phoebe play their music to entertain those who were waiting in said location. Raz sat at the counter where Ford was making the food, watching the two campers as they played their music, tapping his foot along with the beat.

"They play pretty well, don't you think?" Ford spoke up, flipping a burger as he said this. Raz smiled, while still tapping his foot and occasionally bobbing his head, and turned to Ford.

"Yeah they do, I can definitely see them getting into the music business if I do say so myself" He said, Ford let out a chuckle and pressed down on another burger. But suddenly he stopped, his eyebrows furrowed at the barbecue in front of him, letting out a confused hum as he inspected it. Raz noticed this and stopped his silent dancing, deciding to assist him in his troubles. "Is something wrong?" He asked, Ford let out another hum.

"Ah, well it seems my old barbecue here has run out of flames…" He ducked underneath the counter and pulled out a lighter, giving the young goggle wearing Raz a smile. "But no problem, I'll just light her up again" As he said this, he turned around and grabbed a bag of coal from behind him, pouring some of the contents into the barbecue. Once he was satisfied with the amount of coal in the tin can, he took the lighter towards it and clicked it to light the flame… except no flame came out. He clicked it twice, three times and even shook it a couple times, but to no avail, his lighter must have run out of juice. He let out a sigh, placing the lighter on the counter. "Suppose I should go and get another from the supply closet" He stopped though when Raz let out a chuckle.

"Uh, Ford we _are _Psychonauts. Just use Pyrokinesis to light it up" He suggested, Ford gave him a small glare.

"Don't sass me boy, I knew that" He said, using his hand to wave off Raz. He was about to do as the boy suggested, until Raz stopped him again.

"Wait! Can I do it?" Raz asked, Ford raised an eyebrow at him, a little leery of actually letting him do this.

"Are you sure boy? Lighting coal is a bit more powerful and faster than just lighting an object, especially if that coal is near a gas tank" He pointed to said gas tank next to the barbecue, as evidence to the Psychonaut. Raz, this time, waved him off and scoffed at him.

"Oh please, I can do this no problem. I have been practicing more with this; I promise I have gotten better!" Raz plead, clasping his hands together and giving out a pout for affect. Ford thought about this a moment, starring at the child as he creepily pouted to his teacher, but soon let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you start the fire, but make it quick, I got some hungry people waiting ya know!" He said, Raz let out a small cheer and got up on the counter, Ford moving aside while crossing his arms to watch him. Raz stood his ground and placed two fingers on his head while his other arm stretched out toward the barbecue, he focuses on nothing _but _the barbecue. It takes a minute or two, keeping in mind of Ford's warnings, but soon the coals in the barbecue lit up in to brightly red and orange flames, than simmers down just hot enough to cook the meat. Ford sees this and nods. "Very good Razputin, very good" He says, Raz smiles and places his hands on his hips triumphantly. But something wasn't right, something didn't _smell _right actually. It smelled strange, nothing of meat or spices or fire, it smelled like… gasoline. Raz's eyes widened, he turned to the barbecue as saw that not only did the coals set on fire successfully, but so did the gas tank. Ford saw the look Raz gave off and turned to where he was looking, he let out a horrified gasp.

"Holy hot sauce, what have you done!?" He yelled and turned towards the campers in the cafeteria, as well as Sasha, Milla and Oleander who were there too. "Everyone, clear the main lodge this instance! It's an emergency, move move move!" He yelled, almost sounding a bit like Oleander's commanding voice. When everyone heard this, the teachers did their part and gathered the kids and headed out the doors, while Ford and Raz jumped over the counter and followed behind them. When they made it outside, they made sure to grab any kids near the main lodge and take them as far away from it as possible. Luckily it didn't take that long and soon all the campers were together, the teachers stood in front of them to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"Alright darlings, there seems to be a bit of a mishap in the main lodge right now. So we will stay out here for the time being, just to be safe" Milla said amongst the kids, she turned to Ford. "What exactly happened?" She asked, Ford looked a bit distressed, peering from Raz back to Milla than back to Raz again.

"Well you see-"

"It was my fault…" Raz spoke up; his cheeks flushed a little when all eyes turned on him. "I-I kind of set one of the gas tanks on fire, while trying to light up the barbecue again. It wasn't Ford's fault, so please don't blame him" He confessed, Sasha crossed his arms.

"Well we weren't going to blame him…" He started, Raz smiled a bit relieved. "But now that we know you did it, you are in big trouble" His smile disappeared into a frown.

"Well, I walked into that one" He mumbled, he shook his head and gestured a hand toward the lodge. "B-But it seems to be doing just fine though, nothing has happened yet and I don't see any-"And as if right on cue, a big explosion shook the ground and a bright flash eliminated the camp grounds. All their eyes widened as they turned to see the main lodge, their special hang out spots, burst in an explosion of a million singed pieces. Some ashes and burnt wood flew around the area, and Milla placed a shield around them to make sure nothing came their way. Raz stood there with his mouth hung open, his arm still outstretched toward what's left of the lodge. Once Milla was sure that nothing was flying at them and the explosion stopped, she took away the shield. A moment of silence fell upon them, and as if all at once, everyone turned towards Raz who was now blushing furiously. No one said anything a moment, and to make matter worse a whistling sound was heard to break some of the silence.

Everyone looked up at the strange noise in confusion to see something flying their way, but sadly it was too fast for anyone to really react, and it landed right at them… or more like it landed on Raz's face. Raz gasped and was sent backward onto his back to the ground with a grunt, the campers circling around him and murmuring wanting to know if he was okay or to know what fell on him. The teachers pushed through the crowd of kids, Milla and Ford had made it to him first.

"Are you okay Raz?" Ford asked, his voice full of concern. A groan was heard as Raz slowly sat up from the ground, another silence came and then… laughter. And more laughter emerged until almost everyone was laughing, for what had landed on Raz was now stuck to his forehead. He blinked a couple times as he saw people point to him, reaching up and grabbing what was on his forehead, a hamburger. Or more like a burnt hamburger. But none the less he rolled his eyes and when it got quiet enough; he looked back up at the crowd, a smirk on his face.

"Burger anyone?" He joked, getting laughs out of them and even some chuckles out of Sasha.

_**End**_


End file.
